


Похожий

by Tessa_Moreau



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Moreau/pseuds/Tessa_Moreau
Summary: В одном Танос определённо был прав – во всём должен быть баланс. И если пожертвует собой не Тони, то это непременно сделает кто-то другой.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Похожий

***

Питер старается держаться на коротком расстоянии от мистера Старка. Не то, чтобы он переживал за него, но… да, он переживал. Паркер прекрасно знал, что его наставник вполне может обойтись и без него, но ведь четыре руки всегда лучше двух, верно? Поэтому когда Таносу выпала возможность завладеть перчаткой, он был в числе тех, кто отчаянно старался не позволить ему это сделать. Да, он получил от титана. Да, он отлетел ещё дальше, чем остальные. Но рухнул он – как удачно – прямо за спину мистера Старка и потому прекрасно видел тот немой диалог. Поняв смысл, стоящий за жестом доктора Стрэнджа, Паркер не медлил ни секунды. Ведь Старк всего лишь человек. Да, он умнее большинства гениев планеты и её пределов. Да, в своём костюме он практически непобедим, что доказал, надрав две суперсолдатские задницы. Но под бронёй его всё же находится обычное человеческое тело. Хрупкий, остро реагирующий на боль организм. И никакой великий ум не поможет, если его обладателя начнут выжигать гамма-лучи. У Пита с его паучьими способностями хотя бы был шанс.

И он им воспользовался.

***

Всё происходило слишком быстро, как и подобает ситуации. Времени на размышления особо нет, полагаться остаётся лишь на натренированную годами реакцию, и она, к счастью, практически ни разу не подводит. Увидев отмашку Стренджа, Тони лишь мысленно извинился перед Пеп и подобрался, готовый рвануть к титану. И у него бы вышло, не опереди его малец в сине-красном уже-не-трико. Тони видел, как Питер, подтянувшись на паутине, пролетел над их головами и в момент, когда Танос наслаждался растекающейся по жилам мощи, точно выстрелил и ловко утянул паутинкой перчатку с несжатой ручищи. Наблюдал за тем, как пацан приземлился в привычное полу-сидячее положение, сунул руку в перчатку и вскинул голову, глядя прямо в глаза Старка. Пойманный взгляд разложил краткий миг на бесконечность в восприятии Тони. Откуда-то с периферии его сознание выдёргивало звуки и образы царящего вокруг хаоса, но всё внимание Старка было направлено на Питера.

– Паркер, не смей! – только и успел выкрикнуть переполненный отчаянием Старк, пока малец уверенно поднимал руку и совершал самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

Тихий щелчок оглушил Старка словно взрыв. Питер сделал это без промедления. Опустив пафосные речи и какое-либо сожаление, он без малейшей тени страха сделал то, что должен был сделать, оставаясь верным своей любимой фразе про силу и, чёрт бы её побрал, ответственность. Старк видел её в нём с первого дня их знакомства. Видел переполняющую юного парня ответственность за весь мир в целом и каждое отдельно взятое существо в частности. Порой Тони посещала нелепая мысль о том, что в нём её было куда больше, чем во всех остальных мстителях вместе взятых.

Пока Танос тихо принимал своё поражение, со смирением наблюдая за рассыпающейся и пеплом по ветру рассеивающейся многочисленной армией, Тони, будто вросший в землю, не мог отвести взгляда от Паркера. Его сердце болезненно сжималось, а сам он ощущал лишь беспомощность и ярость. Он теряет парня. Он снова его теряет. Он снова не сберёг пацана, и эта мысль не даёт ему чётко определить, кого сейчас он ненавидит больше – себя или его.

В то время как противники превращаются в пыль, Тони кажется, что распадается и он сам. Из него будто душа уходит, пока тело замерзает, принимая холод от уже онемевших конечностей. Ему кажется, что Питер, поторопившись, отправил неверный запрос Камням Бесконечности, случайно вписывая в список приговорённых к смерти и его. А Старк и не против. Ведь куда проще ему было бы умереть за всю вселенную, за каждого воина на этом поле битвы, за каждого товарища и друга, за семью, которая на короткий миг снова стала целой… Семью, часть которой снова покидает его, только на сей раз без возможности вернуться. Да, проще было бы умереть самому, чем снова наблюдать за тем, как делает это Питер.

_Как же эгоистично, Старк._

Питер ощутимо слабеет. Лицо его разглаживается, теряя всякие эмоции. Но отвести от Старка взгляд он не позволяет себе ни на мгновение. Из крепких прежде ног утекает сила, Пит оседает, заваливаясь на бок, не найдя опоры, и Тони бросается к нему. Падает рядом и укладывает Паучка на колени дрожащими и непослушными руками. В голове его куча слов. Обидных, ругательных, самых ядовитых и жестоких, ведь Паркер – упрямый и глупый мальчишка, который никогда, никогда его не слушается. Он всегда вытворяет неимоверные глупости. Постоянно делает то, что сделал бы сам Старк, умудряясь при этом начудить того, чего Старк бы делать не стал. Питер сразу дал понять – ему в той узкой области дозволенного, что обозначил наставник, неимоверно тесно.

При всей бушующей буре слов в голове Тони с губ его не срывается ни единого звука. Он лишь глядит на Паркера. До боли всматривается в ещё такое юное лицо, во всё так же беспричинно и по-прежнему безгранично преданные глаза, которые даже сейчас смотрят на него как на героя. А какой он, к чёрту, герой, если ребёнка сберечь _снова_ не смог? Тони кривится от беспомощности, что овивает его словно щупальцами. Грудь сдавливает болью, словно тугими канатами, и Тони не может дышать. Пит медленно тянет к нему слабую ладонь, и Старк, с чьей руки исчезает, складываясь, броня, находит её своей, сжимая вялые пальцы. Состояние Паркера кажется неправильным. Иррациональным. Старк никогда прежде не видел парня настолько измождённым. Даже после его первого серьёзного боя с половиной мстителей. Даже после жестокой схватки с превосходящим его во всём Стервятником. Паркер всегда, абсолютно всегда вылезал на чистом упрямстве.

_Так где же оно теперь, Питер?_

Постепенно вокруг начинают собираться остальные. Во взгляде каждого – опустошающая скорбь. Да, сегодня погибли многие. Но неизменно тяжело наблюдать за тем, как смерть подбирается к ребёнку. И в разы тяжелее становится, стоит взгляду наткнуться на сожжённую перчатку, вплавившуюся в искалеченную руку.

– Мистер Старк… – слова даются Питеру с трудом. Паучья регенерация не может справиться с пропитавшим организм излучением, и Пит рад, что сумел опередить Железного Человека. – Простите меня, мистер Старк, – выдыхает он. Паркер знает, прекрасно знает, что Тони недоволен и зол. Видит это в его взгляде, в болезненном изломе бровей и намертво сжатой челюсти.

В глазах Питера – бесконечная вина, а выглядит парень в точности как тогда, на крыше, на которой Старк отчитывал его за глупость и неосмотрительность, забирая костюм. Даже сейчас, умирая, Пит боится его осуждения. И Тони осуждает. Но ни за что об этом не скажет. Он не хочет, чтобы последним, что увидит Паркер на этом свете, была его недовольная физиономия. Не хочет, чтобы последним, что тот услышит, были едкие слова, что отравят паучка сильнее излучения.

– Ничего, парень, ничего, – задушено выдыхает Старк и склоняется, осторожно притягивая к себе уже совершенно размякшего Питера. Придерживает за голову и крепко, _в последний раз_ , обнимает. – Все хорошо, – поборов желание просидеть так до самой смерти (и чьей именно, он не сможет сказать наверняка), Тони всё же отстраняется, чтобы успеть посмотреть на Паучка, ещё раз поймать его тёплый взгляд, который от приятных слов покидает тоска. – Ты молодец, Питер, – шепчет он, одновременно желая и не желая говорить ему об этом, и получает в награду слабую, но искреннюю улыбку. Только сейчас Тони понимает, насколько редко парень слышал от него похвалу, и желание удавиться растёт экспоненциально.

– Простите, – одними лишь губами выдыхает Пит, уже будто пропадая, исчезая из этого мира. – Я лишь хотел быть похожим на вас… – набравшись сил, на одном дыхании произносит он и, наконец, отводит взгляд, а Тони совершенно не представляет, как ему жить дальше.


End file.
